


Zero Cool

by WolfaMoon



Category: Almost Human
Genre: Character Death, Cold, Partnership, Post-Finale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-12
Updated: 2015-03-12
Packaged: 2018-03-17 13:04:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3530420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfaMoon/pseuds/WolfaMoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the cold. How do our heroes spend their final moments?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Zero Cool

Zero Cool  
By: Wolfa Moon  
S: In the cold. How do our heroes spend their final moments?  
Disclaimer: No Own. I miss this show. #SaveAlmostHuman

Zero Cool

Dorian could only watch as John’s vitals began to falter. It was not a bullet and he was not bleeding out. It was a factor of being cornered into a cryo cart for transporting mechanical relays for space. Which the perps were stealing at the time.   
They had started by trying to find a way out. John had not told him how cold he actually was feeling. Spending time analyzing the cart Dorian didn’t notice when John stopped moving. Then when he did he found John leaning against a crate.  
“John? JOHN!” Coming over he helped his partner to the ground.  
“Damn, joint froze.” John shivered.  
“It means it is getting too cold in here for you.”  
“Yah think.” Dorian ran his hands up John’s leg. Then he shivered,  
“Whoa, that’s me.”  
“I didn't know it went that far up.”  
“Yeah, but not that far.”  
“I’m going to remove it so it won’t shatter and hurt you.”  
“Okay,” what else could John do? The creak and pop as it was removed sent a shock through John and he groaned.  
“Sorry.”  
“Okay. How about your internal computer? Won't that freeze up?”  
“Only if it gets sub zero. But I have an minor internal warmer. Cold is actual good for my kind.”  
“Pity it’s not mine.” John shivered more. Trying to get warm. Dorian came over to kneel before John.  
“Your vitals are slowing.”  
“Yeah.” John’s teeth chattered again. Then Dorian froze as John froze. The vitals weak. They wouldn’t make it in time. Trying again to get a signal out. No go. No one is coming. John is going to die and Dorian could do nothing. Such weak creatures humans. They build greater things then them. Things of good and evil. And yet still not able to save themselves. Dorian punches the freezer wall again and again. There is a dent but nothing. Built things better than them.  
Looking back toward his human he moves to sit beside him. The man who gave him purpose again. Who began to call him he and friend instead of, it. A genderless construct. Taking John’s hand he can feel the vitals slowing. The blue taking over the bronze/pale skin.   
“It’s a little bit funny, this feeling inside.” Dorian began to croon. “I’m not one of those who can easily hide. I don’t have much money but boy if I did. I’d buy a big house where we both could live.” Sending out another desperate burst for help to find them. “If I was a sculptor, but then again, no. Or a man who makes potions in a traveling show. I know it’s not much but it’s the best I can do.” Dorian pulls John closer to him. Wrapping an arm around his partner. Hopefully some of his heat could warm him. “My gift is my song and this one’s for you.” John breath is soft against his neck. “And you can tell everybody, this is your song. It may be quite a difference but, now that it’s done. I hope you don’t mind.” Dorian couldn’t really cry but he could feel the emotion. The emotion that was building up so much. Grief, he began to identify it as but he couldn’t stop feeling it. “I hope you don’t mind, that I put down in words. How wonderful life is… while you’re in the world.”

Zero Cool

Val and Richard came upon the cryo freezer unit. Inside seeing the bodies. Yes, bodies plural for Dorian is dead as well. In his last moments trying to protect his human. Wrapping his arm around him in immortal protection. But this was the last detail. His synthetic soul feeling the lost. And in turn became human.

Zero Cool…The End.

Your song – Elton John


End file.
